


Control

by Bunnie24



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Mead smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

His eyes remained glued to the computer when she walked in with a glass of water; she placed it next to him, then watching him for a moment.  
“Are you hungry?” she muttered.   
He said nothing as he continued his search on the internet; he was so determined to find Claire, he wasn’t going to disappoint Joe again.  
“Charlie?” she asked again.  
Charlie sighed “No, I’m not hungry.”   
The girl bit her lip gently before she put a hand on his shoulder “Charlie.” She insisted, her voice dropping an octave.  
Charlie finally turned to the girl “What, Riley?” he said in his controlled tone.  
“You should take a break.”   
Charlie shook his head “No, I have so much to do.”   
Riley huffed, turning Charlies’ face towards her “Charlie, you’ve been staring at that screen for eight hours now…no breaks…it’s time for a break.”   
Charlies’ jaw clenched “Fine.” He muttered.  
Riley smiled “So, are you hungry?” she asked again.  
Charlie shook his head “No.” he said.  
The man adjusted his eyes before he finally let himself get a good look at Riley; her blonde hair and blue eyes reminded him of Claire, he didn’t know how he didn’t notice it before.  
Riley nodded “Okay, then.” She said, taking his hand and walking him out of the back room and into the foyer.  
“Where are we going?” Charlie asked, as Riley was now forcing him upstairs.  
“You’re going to get some sleep.” Riley said, walking down the quiet hallway “Which room is yours?” she asked.  
Charlie pointed to the farthest room down the hall in the corner, Riley continued to pull him along before he took his arm back and opened his bedroom door.  
“Well, goodnight.” Charlie said, walking into his bedroom.  
Riley scuffed “Not that easy.” She said, pushing her way into his bedroom.  
Charlie clenched his jaw again; but this time not out of frustration, but out of urge as he looked at Riley.  
The bedroom door was closed behind them as they started a staring contest with each other until Charlie turned away.  
“Are you going to watch me get undressed?” Charlie hissed.  
“If that’s what it takes.” Riley insisted.  
Riley turned around and faced the wall as Charlie began to undress; he glanced at Riley ever now and again before he was in nothing but his briefs.  
Charlie took off his watch and placed it on his night table before turning to Riley who still had her back to the wall; he made his way towards her gently before stopping right behind her.  
Riley looked over her shoulder before completely turning around and facing the tall and rather built man in front of her.  
They stared at each other for a moment before Charlie kissed her; there was no tenderness in his rather awkward and unfamiliar kiss when he finally pulled away and turned away from her in pure disgust.  
“I’m sorry!” Charlie said, turning away from Riley; almost beginning to beat himself up when Riley stopped him.  
“It’s okay.” Riley said, taking his shoulder.  
“I shouldn’t have done that!” Charlie said.  
Riley smiled “Charlie.” She said, turning Charlie towards her.  
Charlie huffed as he sat down on the bed, avoiding eye contact with Riley before she raised his chin and met his eyes.  
“It’s okay.” Riley muttered before she kissed his eyelid.  
Charlie took her arms “No, I have to keep control.” He told her.  
Riley smiled “Maybe you should lose control.” She whispered as she leaned in for another kiss.  
Charlies’ hands went up along her back as he gently pulled her in closer as he laid down on the bed with her on top of him.  
They looked into each other eyes before Charlie rolled her over to where he was on top; he removed her pants and her top, exposing her lacy lingerie.   
The black lace enticed Charlie as he leaned in for another kiss, his left hand cupping her thigh as his tongue entered her mouth.  
Riley moaned as she wrapped her leg around Charlies’ as he deepened the kiss, his hand now sliding down her thigh.  
Charlie pulled away from the kiss, looking into Rileys’ eyes again before sliding off the bed and out of her view as her panties slid off her legs.  
She moaned, gripping the bed sheets as Charlie licked her folds.  
“Charlie.” She gasped, her head tilting back.  
Her fingers combed through his hair as he continued his task, sucking her and licking her as he enjoyed listening to her moans.  
Charlies’ hands were on her waist as he continued to suck her, casually licking her folds until he could feel her tensing up, an orgasm bubbling within her.  
Riley called out Charlies’ name for a moment as she relaxed from her orgasm while Charlie came back up from in between her legs.   
He kissed her chest as she held his head closely to her body before he looked down at her, keeping eye contact with her as he removed his briefs.  
Charlie layed Riley flat on the bed, positioning himself in between her legs; he taunted her for a moment as his tip hovered above her entrance.  
This continued for a minute before Riley looked at him longingly “Put it in.” she finally begged.  
He entered her, all 8 inches of him; they stayed in placed for a moment before Charlie exited her, then thrusted in again.  
Riley gasped, holding onto Charlies’ neck as he started a steady, yet slow rhythm; he arched her hips as he thrusted in and out of her.  
She called out his name, moaning and groaning along the way as Charlie began to pick up his pace, his thrusts becoming hard and passionate as they both began to both along the bed.  
Charlie watched Riley, her lips parted just enough and her eyes closed as she felt him within her; he laced his fingers with hers as he gently layed against her body.  
The friction from that position from Riley crazy as she pleaded with Charlie to go even faster with his thrusts, forcing the both of them to slide along the sheets of the bed until they had made their way to the other edge of the bed.  
Riley opened her eyes and leaned forward, kissing Charlie as she adjusted herself only to nearly fall off of the bed.  
Her hands found the edge of the mattress as she held onto it for dear life; Charlie adjusted his position on the bed, giving a few good thrusts before they both fell off the bed.  
Charlie didn’t stop as he continued thrusting into Riley on the carpet, his pace now at a maximum rate that forced Riley to cry out.  
“CHARLIE!” she cried out, her legs spreading farther away to give him more space as he managed to move even close into her space.  
He pushed up with his hands on the carpet to look down at Riley who was keeping her hands to himself as she rocked along the carpet.  
Riley gasped again, calling out Charlies’ name as she began to feel another sensation coming from her nether regions.  
She hummed, now holding onto his arms as Charlie continued to thrust; his resilience turned her on even more as her orgasm began to boil over.   
Riley screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm finally hit her, she held onto Charlie tight as his thrusts began to slow down.  
Charlie stopped his thrusting after Riley finished her orgasm, they layed on the floor panting for air when Riley stroked Charlies’ back.  
“Did you cum?” she asked.  
Charlie shook his head “No.”   
Riley looked at Charlie “Why not?”  
“Because my pleasure doesn’t matter.” Charlie said, rolling off of Riley and stared up at the ceiling.  
She sighed, sitting up on the floor and turning to Charlie “Of course it does.” She muttered.  
Charlie shook his head “No, it doesn’t.” he said.  
“Well, it does to me.” She said, climbing on top of Charlie and grinding up against his shaft.  
Charlie gasped, holding onto Rileys’ hip as she continued to grind.  
After getting Charlie riled up, Riley paused for a moment as she navigated his cock into her opening then began moving against Charlie.  
He groaned, attempting to catch his breathe before he sat up on the carpet and thrusted against Riley, causing her to gasp out.  
Riley held onto Charlie as they worked against each other, both gasping for breathe as sweat began to slide down their skin.  
Charlie muttered a curse while Rileys’ leg slid past Charlies’ backside, their pace keeping steady when Charlie began to tense up.  
He gasped, his thrusts becoming sudden and quick, signifying that he was about to cum.  
“Cum, cum inside me.” Riley begged.  
Charlie nodded as he buried his face in her breasts as he continued to nod.  
Riley could hear his muffled cried as she felt him pulsing inside of her when he finally came.  
Charlie yelled out, gripping Riley tightly as she felt the pulses within her before he fell back onto the floor.  
Riley smiled as she fell on top of him “Fuck.” She said after a moment of silence.  
“Was that good for you?” Charlie asked.  
Riley nodded “Yeah. How about you?” she asked him.  
Charlie looked at her and thought for a moment before he nodded “Yes.” He said.  
Riley smiled as she cuddled with Charlie, listening to him breathe as well as his heart beating.


End file.
